Serás mi Causa de Muerte
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Vegeta está determinado a alcanzar todo su potencial y a ayudar a destruir a los androides cuando estos arriben. Si tan solo esa mujer dejara de distraerlo, y de verlo de esa manera... Traducción Oficial de "You'll be the Death of me" de Niteryde (primer fanfiction de la autora)
1. Robots

**Serás mi Causa de Muerte**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Traducción: **Mya Fanfiction

* * *

**Nota de Niteryde: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, sólo soy una fan. :P Este es mi primera historia de DBZ, y mi primer intento de escribir algo de mi pareja favorita. El por siempre infame hueco de los tres años antes de la llegada de los androides. Espero que les guste :)

**Nota de Mya: **cuando comencé a traducir fics de DBZ me dije que nunca traería este tipo de historias. Había muchas, y la verdad, poco o nada que contar. Pero luego me convertí en la traductora oficial de Niteryde y como tal era mi deber traer al español todos sus trabajos. No puedo saltármela porque de no estar quedarían muchos baches en sus sucesoras: _Cambio de Actitud_ y _Vivir Otra Vez,_ además que algunos tópicos abordados en _Escala de Grises_ y en _En las Sombras_ son mencionados aquí.

Tratándose de ella (Niteryde), no está de más leer cuál fue su visión de esos tres años. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Robots**

Había nacido para ser el guerrero más grande que el universo hubiese visto alguna vez, y no iba a parar hasta que finalmente lograra el poder que le correspondía por derecho.

El cuerpo de Vegeta pedía a gritos un descanso, pero los robots que levitaban a su alrededor ya estaban listos para atacar otra vez. Apretó los dientes, respirando con dificultad mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie a la insoportable fuerza de gravedad de la Tierra alterada 350 veces. Había estado entrenando sin parar por dos días sin tomar pausas mas que para beber agua, alimentado por una determinación fiera y tenaz para no renunciar. En el fondo de su mente, gravada para siempre en su memoria, había una constante motivación: la imagen de un guerrero de tercera clase y un niño venido del futuro haciendo a la vez la legendaria transformación en super saiyajin ante sus propios ojos. Era un insulto para su orgullo y honor como el Príncipe de los Saiyajin haber sido superado. Solo pensar en ese espectáculo, en otros alcanzando un nivel que estaba en su destino y en el de nadie más, le hacía gritar de ira. Era esa ira la que lo mantenía de pie.

Parpadeó para quitarse el sudor de los ojos, mirando de reojo a los robots que estaban frente a él. Preparándose, puso todos sus sentidos en alerta a la expectativa del próximo ataque cuando su oído sensible captó gritos justo fuera de la cámara de gravedad. Sin quererlo, de inmediato supo que la persona que berreaba era esa perra insoportable, escandalosa y de pelo azul. Volteó rápidamente hacia donde venían los chillidos con una mirada de desprecio, se distrajo sólo por un segundo.

De inmediato pagó el precio. Al girarse, no tuvo tiempo para preparar una defensa antes de que una esfera de energía le impactara en las costillas y lo mandara a estrellarse contra la pared de la cámara de gravedad. Cayendo de espaldas, siseó en dolor mientras se sostenía un costado y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la vergüenza le hirió más que el dolor físico. Era completamente inaceptable que un Saiyajin Élite como él se _distrajera. _Si los robots hubiesen sido los androides, estaría muerto. Lentamente, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y sólo por fuerza de voluntad, se puso dolorosamente de pie.

Tomando aire para calmar sus pulmones, apretó los dientes y juntó las manos. La luz salió de éstas al instante mientras reunía la poca energía que le quedaba, antes de descargar una onda que destruyó a todos los robots a la vista, estrellándose en el suelo. Vegeta sonrió ligeramente en satisfacción, antes de caminar lenta y dolorosamente al panel de control en la habitación. El alivio fue instantáneo y probablemente lo hubiese mandado al suelo si no se hubiese sujetado al panel. No le faltaba mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a una gravedad 350 veces la de la Tierra.

Vegeta les echó un vistazo a los robots chamuscados y recordó el grito que lo distrajo antes. Su sonrisa desapareció, reemplazándola con un frunce marcado. Esos malditos humanos eran tan irritantes, pero desafortunadamente para él tenía que lidiar con ellos. La fuerza comenzó a regresar poco a poco, se separó del panel de control, para ir a buscar a uno de ellos.

A una humana en específico que tenía en mente…

* * *

Bulma se puso la mano izquierda en la cintura, mientras apretaba su nuevo teléfono con la derecha. Lo único que lamentaba era no estar apretándole el cuello a Yamcha en su lugar.

—¿Me estás diciendo MENTIROSA?

—¿Dije eso?

Bulma exhaló por la nariz en frustración, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro en su cuarto mientras intentaba no pisar el desastre en el piso. —¡Mira, amigo, tengo _cosas _que hacer! ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer esta noche, y simplemente no puedo ir a ver una película contigo!

Yamcha, en su apartamento, puso los ojos en blanco en señal de enfado. —Sí, tú siempre estás ocupada, ¿verdad? Incluso no estoy tan ocupado como tú y he estado entrenando intensamente para esos androides.

Bulma echó la cabeza para atrás y rió a carcajadas. —¡Oh _par favaaaar! _¡Tú tienes el programa de entrenamiento más relajado que he visto en mi vida! Me has llamado todos los días para decirme que quieres hacer algo, pero a ti se te olvida que algunos de nosotros en realidad tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¡Hey, _estoy _entrenando muy duro! —espetó Yamcha, sin mencionar específicamente el hecho de que tenía un juego de Baseball en silencio en la TV. Simplemente no era el momento oportuno; además merecía un descanso. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá con una expresión amargada en el rostro cuando añadió—: Sólo porque no me estoy matando todos los días como ese imbécil al que estás hospedando no significa que no voy a estar listo para cuando lleguen esos androides.

—¡El único imbécil con el que estoy lidiando en este momento es el que está AL OTRO LADO DE LA LÍNEA DE ESTE TELÉFONO! —chilló Bulma, haciendo estremecer a Yamcha al otro lado de la línea—. ¡Te dije que estoy ocupada y entonces tienes la osadía de llamarme mentirosa!

—¡Bueno, tú querías darle otra oportunidad a esta relación, pero apenas parece que quieres intentarlo! ¡Se llama hacer un ESFUERZO, Bulma!

Vegeta frunció más el ceño mientras caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso de la residencia Briefs. Oyó a la mujer tan pronto como entró luego de su entrenamiento. La maldita mujer era tan _escandalosa_ algunas veces. Era tan fastidiosa, siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, cada vez que se encontraban, e incluso intercambiaba algunas palabras con él sobre cosas que no tenían que ver con su equipo de entrenamiento. Nunca antes alguien le había hablado tan abiertamente como lo hacía ella, y todavía podía recordar haberse quedado completamente callado la primera vez que ella se le acercó sin temor y le dijo a la cara que necesitaba un baño. Si no hubiese sido por la familiaridad con Kakarotto y por sus conocimientos en el área científica, sin mencionar la escabrosa velocidad con la que podía hacer su trabajo, sin duda alguna ya le habría arrancado la cabeza.

Hizo una pausa en la puerta, sus ojos oscuros escanearon la habitación antes de finalmente fijarse en ella. Bulma estaba de espaldas a él mientras despotricaba por el teléfono, y sus ojos vagaron por todo su cuerpo mientras ella continuaba la conversación con ese humano patético que siempre venía al complejo. Ese imbécil lo irritaba incluso más que ella. Al menos la mujer era útil con sus artefactos e invenciones. El débil de su pareja ni siquiera valía el esfuerzo y la energía que se necesitaría para matarlo.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —gritó Bulma furiosa, ignorante de que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin estaba parado en la puerta—. ¡Sabes qué, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Te mostraré lo que es la falta de esfuerzo, idiota! —Entonces colgó y lanzó el teléfono a la cama, donde rebotó y fue a parar al piso. Lo observó todo el trayecto, como si personificara todo lo malo de la relación, con tantas alzas y bajas, que tenía con su novio—. ¡Es tan infantil… argh!

—Mujer.

Sobresaltada, Bulma giró hacia la voz, conteniendo momentáneamente la respiración al ver a Vegeta parado frente a ella. Tenía una toalla Blanca colgada alrededor de su cuello, el sudor aún reluciendo su pecho esculpido tras la sesión de entrenamiento. Tenía los puños apretados, como si se estuviese preparando para pelear. Tenía el rostro torcido en un ceño amenazante y sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en los azules de ella.

—Vegeta —jadeó en sorpresa, con una mano en el corazón mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había estado parado ahí. El frunce de Vegeta se hizo más marcado cuando oyó la manera tan suave como dijo su nombre. Bulma respiró otra vez, estudiándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Está todo bien?

—¡No, desde luego que todo _no _está bien! —chasqueó, y ella frunció. Bulma enderezó la espalda, puso los brazos en jarra y lo aniquiló con la mirada.

—¿_Ahora _cuál es el problema, huh? —demandó.

—Mi _problema_ —siseó Vegeta, su tono de voz se oía mordaz—, ¡es que estabas gritando afuera de la cámara de gravedad como si la llegada de esos androides fuese una maldita fiesta! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrenar cuando tú y el resto de esos humanos idiotas me están distrayendo? ¿_Quieres _que esas hojalatas nos maten a todos? —gruñó, elevando la voz y también su furia.

—Mire, señor imbécil. En caso de que se la haya olvidado, esta es _mi _casa, y yo haré lo que quiera, cuando quiera. ¡No tienes NINGÚN derecho a irrumpir y darme órdenes! —le gritó.

Antes de que pudiera pensar, Vegeta le respondió el grito. —¡Uno de los robots que tú y tu padre crearon casi me mata porque TÚ me distrajiste!

Se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como las dijo. El rostro de Bulma se suavizó al instante, sus ojos azules se ampliaron en señal de preocupación mientras le echaba un vistazo rápido, buscando algún hematoma o herida. No había sido su intención que el hombre se lastimase, se acercó para verlo mejor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien, necesitas ayuda?

Vegeta comenzó a retroceder instintivamente, sintiéndose muy incómodo mientras ella se acercaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer? ¿Y por qué lo estaba mirando así?

—¡Estoy bien, mujer! —ladró—. ¡Soy un guerrero saiyajin y el más violento de todo el universo! ¡Tus ridículos juguetes no pueden lastimarme!

Bulma se detuvo, y sintió una abrumadora sensación de alivio. La mirada de preocupación en su rostro se desvaneció y se convirtió en una de diversión. Lo miró y sonrió con complicidad, y él repentinamente se sintió más incómodo. Volvió a apretar los puños y la mató con la mirada, intentando con todas sus fuerzas entenderla.

—Bueeeeeno… —respondió Bulma, ampliando su sonrisa mientras el soltaba un gruñido bajo y molesto. Volvió a poner las manos en sus caderas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, su sonrisa se tornó juguetona—, si no estuviste en riesgo, entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema con que estemos usando los alrededores de la cámara de gravedad, fortachón?

Él se enfureció, y sintió como su poder de pelea comenzó a elevarse. —¡PORQUE ME DISTRAE! ¡Estoy esforzándome para ayudar a destruir a esos androides y salvar a este planeta patético y miserable, y todo lo que quiero es SILENCIO!

—Okay, okay —cedió Bulma, retrocediendo un poco cuando notó que varios ítems en el cuarto comenzaron a levitar en respuesta a la furia del Saiyajin—. La insonorizaré para que no puedas oí nada, ¿vale? —Ella le brindó una sonrisa cálida y ligera—. A fin de cuentas, no queremos que tu entrenamiento sea un pérdida de tiempo, ¿verdad?

Vegeta gruñó, dejando de lado su molestia aun cuando su ceño amenazante seguía presente. Bulma notó con gratitud que ya nada levitaba en su habitación. El príncipe cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y la observó con intensidad.

—Hazlo esta noche, para que esté listo en la mañana —ordenó, con una mirada seria—. También destruí a esos patéticos robots. Necesitaré reemplazos inmediatamente. Que sean más fuertes y rápidos para que sean más apropiados para un guerrero con mis habilidades.

Su mal humor se reavivó instantáneamente. —¡Acabamos de reemplazarte esos robots hace tres días!

—¡Bueno, reemplázalos otra vez, mujer! ¡Quizá si tuvieses un cerebro, podrías construir algo que pudiese durar más!

_—¿Quién te crees que eres? —__le gritó _Bulma—. Imbécil, ¿no sabes que también tengo una vida y que no puedo pasar todas las malditas noches reparando lo que _tú _destruyes? ¡No es extraño que no seas más fuerte que Goku, no puedes hacer nada con lo que te hemos dado excepto destruirlo!

Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta cambiaron ante la mención del nombre de su rival, antes de entrecerrarlos peligrosamente. Bajó los puños a los lados, apretándolos con fuerza por la osadía de esa mujer débil y humana.

—Lo que quiero decir… —tartamudeó Bulma, intentando reparar su error. Había tocado un nervio y herido su orgullo, podía verlo en su mirada iracunda—. Es que _aún_ no eres más fuerte que él, pero lo serás.

—Si vuelves a cuestionar mis habilidades otra vez, te garantizo que será lo último que hagas —le advirtió Vegeta, en un tono de voz mortal.

—Vegeta… —Había cruzado la línea, y lo sabía—. Lo siento, yo-

—Sólo arregla los malditos robots, y aléjate de mí —rugió, sin gustarle la manera como ella lo miraba otra vez.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación sin decir otra palabra. Estaba cabreado, frustrado, y adolorido hasta la médula por el entrenamiento de dos días seguidos. Él no era de los que se rendían ante el cansancio, pero lo necesitaba. Así que al menos podía recuperarse lo suficiente para continuar el entrenamiento.

_Esa mujer_…

Hizo una mueca de desprecio ante el recuerdo de Bulma. Le hablaba como nadie lo había hecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle con tanto descarado irrespeto? Si alguien de su planeta natal alguna vez le hubiese hablado como lo hacía ella, lo habría matado en el acto. Maldición, olvida el planeta natal – si alguien fuera de los más altos comandantes del ejército de Freezer le hubiese hablado como Bulma, habría tenido una muerte cruel y dolorosa.

Pero luego había momentos cuando la mujer se veía genuinamente preocupada por él, o cuando la pillaba mirándolo con curiosidad como si estuviese intentando descifrarlo. Vegeta odiaba esos momentos con toda su alma porque no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se encogiera de terror frente a él, no a que lo miraran así.

Simplemente no la entendía para nada.

* * *

—Vegeta destruyó los robots otra vez —dijo Bulma en un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la mesa con sus padres. Arriba, apenas podían oír el agua corriendo mientras Vegeta se bañaba.

—Ese muchacho entrena como un loco —remarcó el Dr. Briefs, con los ojos en la comida mientras la cortaba lentamente. Sacudió la cabeza con el entrecejo arrugado—. De verdad creo que se está excediendo.

—Oh, tonterías —dijo Bunny, haciendo un gesto de rechazo ante el comentario con una sonrisa—. Ese muchacho adorable es simplemente dedicado. Quiere hacerse más fuerte y es apasionado. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Bueno, es un imbécil —murmuró Bulma—. Nunca dice _por favor _o _gracias_, sólo exige que todo se haga y da órdenes todo el tiempo. Acaba de interrumpirme esta noche, quería que dejara todo y le arreglara los robots. No soy su esclava.

La heredera frunció, continuaba picoteando mecánicamente su puré de papas. No le había gustado la mirada de Vegeta cuando sacó a colación que Goku era más fuerte que él. Ella sabía que el hombre tenía orgullo pero quizá había subestimado cuánto. Le había tocado un nervio, puesto sal en una herida que no había sanado.

Y ahora no le gustaba el sentimiento de culpa que la albergaba.

—Quizá ese apuesto muchacho tiene hambre —dijo Bunny, echándole un vistazo a su hija con esa eterna y alegre sonrisa—. ¡Exacto, debe estar hambriento por lo duro que trabaja! Cariño, ¿por qué no le llevas algo de comida?

Bulma estuvo a punto de objetar, antes de suspirar y ceder reluctantemente. —Sí, no puedo recordar la última vez que su _alteza real _me ordenó que le cocinara. Supongo que podría ser más proactiva y adelantármele al imbécil.

—Oh, Bulma, ¿cómo está Yamcha? —preguntó el padre, mirando detenidamente a su hija—. Hace días que tampoco lo veo. ¿Ha estado entrenando con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad?

Bulma soltó una risotada; _ese _era su día. —Papá, por favor. Vegeta podría derrotar a Yamcha con un dedo y los ojos cerrados. Yamcha y yo no hemos podido vernos… ha estado molestándome por eso… —Suspiró ruidosamente mientras recordaba su anterior conversación—. Ugh, no puedo con los hombres —gruñó.

Sus padres solo rieron por lo bajo. Bulma miró hacia el techo, y volvió a acordarse de Vegeta. La comida era saludable; él era un Saiyajin, así que muy probablemente tenía hambre. ¿Y quién sabe? Podría ayudarlo a relajarse. El príncipe siempre estaba agitado por alguna razón que Bulma no podía descifrar, siempre parecía que estaba listo para asesinar a la próxima persona que viese. Era propenso a lo peor que alguna vez se había topado en su vida: era grosero, tosco, impaciente, y completamente desconsiderado. Sus cejas se juntaron mientras terminaba su cena, al mismo tiempo que intentaba adivinar cuál era su problema.

Tenía que haber más atributos en él que esa dura coraza que llevaba todo el tiempo…

* * *

Vegeta estaba poniéndose unos shorts limpios cuando alguien tocó su puerta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en sospecha mientras se daba cuenta de que esa persona era esa perra insufrible. De hecho, era la primera vez que iba a su habitación, y al instante se puso nervioso. Se preguntó brevemente si ya había terminado de fabricar a los nuevos robots, pero no podía ser, no era _tan _rápida.

Abrió la puerta, y su frunce mutó a una mirada de sorpresa cuando vio lo que ella traía. Bulma también pareció sorprenderse de verlo vestido simplemente con unos shorts deportivos ajustados. Estaba recién bañado y se quedó momentáneamente atónita al notar lo guapo que era… _especialmente _cuando el frunce de su rostro desaparecía por un breve momento.

—Hey tú —dijo Bulma, sonriéndole amistosamente. Él puso mala cara cuando la vio, sintió una incomodidad en el estómago mientras intentaba entender.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa, es bipolar o algo?_

—Pensé que tendrías hambre después de entrenar tan duro los últimos días. Te traje algo de comida. Tienes que comer bien cuando te esfuerzas tanto.

Vegeta volvió a ver los platos de comida que ella balanceaba cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Gruñó y se echó a un lado para que ella pudiese entrar. La heredera caminó hasta su cama y puso algunos platos allí y otros en el escritorio que tenía en la habitación mientras él se apoyaba a la pared al lado de la puerta. Vegeta la observó cuidadosamente, con el rostro completamente impasible y una mirada seria mientras cruzaba lo brazos por encima del pecho. Escrutó cada detalle de su apariencia, especialmente cuando se dobló para dejar la comida…

Volteó la cara al instante en el que Bulma se enfocó de nuevo en él, sintiéndose enfadado y avergonzado de sí mismo. Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, y allí estaba, comiéndose con los ojos a una humana ordinaria.

Como si _ella _tuviese _algo _que ofrecerle.

—Okay, bueno, aquí tienes —le dijo Bulma, brindándole otra sonrisa amistosa.

Vegeta volvió a observarla, captó su sonrisa, y siseó: —Ya es hora de que vayas aprendiendo algo de respeto, mujer.

La sonrisa de Bulma desapareció, y fue reemplazada por una mirada exaltada. —_De nada, _su majestad —dijo sarcásticamente.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír, viendo que la estaba molestando. Eso le complacía gratamente, ser capaz de irritarla como lo hacía ella. —A eso me refería.

—¡Ugh, eres _imposible_! —le gritó Bulma en frustración—. ¡_Intento _ser amable, Vegeta! ¿Te mataría dar las _gracias_?

—Quizá —remarcó, su sonrisa se amplió un poco. Le hizo un ademán a la puerta de su cuarto—. Ya puedes retirarte, mujer. Tienes trabajo que hacer en la cámara de gravedad para poder continuar con mi entrenamiento mañana.

—Bueno, ¿sabe _qué, _su majestad? —respondió Bulma mientras ponía los brazos en jarras. Vegeta apretó los dientes ante el tono burlón en su voz—. No haré _nada_ en la cámara de gravedad hasta que me lo pidas _amablemente_. ¿Qué te parece eso, amigo?

Él resopló. —_Creo _que se lo pediré a tu padre entonces. Quizá se te olvide, pero tú no eres la única que tiene cerebro aquí, mujer.

—_¡Mi nombre es Bulma!_

Los dos se miraron intensamente. El Momento se transformó en segundos, y los segundos comenzaron a transformarse en minutos. La mirada intensa de Vegeta encontró su rival con la resistente de Bulma, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer recular pronto.

Finalmente, el teléfono de Bulma comenzó a sonar en su habitación. Vegeta sonrió cuando lo oyó, y Bulma se exasperó al ver esa sonrisa irritante que la sacaba de quicio. Oh, si tan solo pudiese borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro al muy imbécil (sin arriesgar su vida y la seguridad del planeta en el proceso), no hubiese dudado un segundo.

—Ese debe ser el patético de tu pareja llamando para rogarte que lo veas —dijo Vegeta con un resoplido de disgusto—. Un hombre _de verdad _no suplicaría para ver a su mujer.

—Como si supieras, una mujer tendría que estar clínicamente loca para verte una segunda vez —espetó Bulma.

—Será mejor que corras —dijo Vegeta, ampliando su sonrisa—. No queremos que el debilucho comience a llorar, ¿verdad?

Bulma lo miro con furia antes de salir por su puerta con la frente bien en alto. Aunque justo cuando pasó por su lado, se detuvo y se acordó de lo que le había dicho más temprano. Tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse los nervios, vio de reojo a Vegeta y lo estudió con ojo crítico. Él seguía con la mirada al frente, evadiendo la de ella aun cuando todavía podía verla gracias a su estupenda visión periférica. Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ella aún no se iba. Le frunció cuando sintió sus ojos posados en él. ¿Por qué demonios aún no se marchaba para poder estar en paz?

Las cejas de Bulma se arquearon ligeramente al ver lo incómodo que él estaba, y su expresión facial se suavizó. Él era un enigma tan grande, un hombre tan misterioso, un guerrero violento...

Incapaz de ayudarse, se sintió obligada a decirle algo más.

—Hey, es en serio… siento lo que dije respecto a Goku. Yo de verdad pienso que como estás entrenando, tienes una gran posibilidad de superarlo. Lo que quiero decir es que, después de todo, tú eres el Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Mientras estaba en la puerta, su teléfono seguía sonando al fondo, Bulma se quedó esperando a ver si recibía una respuesta. Vegeta apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, un músculo se flexionaba rítmicamente, era evidente que estaba tenso. Él estaba a un brazo de distancia, e inexplicablemente, casi se sentía tentada a tocarlo para que se tranquilizara.

—Vete —dijo Vegeta final y bruscamente, volteándole la cara—. Ahora.

Bulma suspiró e hizo lo que él pidió, corriendo hacia su cuarto para intentar coger la llamada a quienquiera que llamara. Vegeta la oyó correr, y sus músculos se calmaron finalmente ahora que ella se había ido.

_Esa maldita mujer, _se dijo mentalmente, maldiciéndola mientras soltaba el aliento. _Tiene algo de coraje..._

Se quedó ahí tercamente, pegado a la pared por un buen rato, sin querer comer lo que ella le había traído. Pero el olor era tan fuerte, que decidió que no convendría dejar que se perdiera.


	2. Infiltraciones

**Serás mi Causa de Muerte**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Traducción: **Mya Fanfiction

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Infiltraciones.**

Sabía que algo estaba mal con la cámara de gravedad tan pronto como entró.

Vegeta echó un vistazo alrededor con recelo, pero no notó nada fuera de lo ordinario. Las paredes habían sido reforzadas por Bulma para mantener la habitación completamente a prueba de sonidos para que él pudiese concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que la vio, y estaba agradecido por ello. Había hecho su trabajo, y eso era todo lo que él requería de ella. Además de esos refuerzos no vio nada.

Frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos le decían que todo estaba como siempre, incluso cuando sus instintos le decían lo contrario. Caminó lentamente al panel de control, bajando una mano para arrancar el simulador de gravedad. Posó los dedos suavemente sobre las teclas, pero no las presionó.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando aspiró profundamente. Alguien había estado ahí. ¿Pero quién?

Identificó a qué persona le pertenecía el olor una fracción de segundo después, y soltó un gruñido cabreado. De inmediato, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cámara de gravedad, con los puños muy apretados.

* * *

Bulma estaba sentada frente a su casa, aburrida hasta la médula mientras observaba a Yamcha practicar su rutina de pelea. Había estado sentada allí con él por una media hora, y trataba de mantenerse entretenida observando a su novio empezar a sudar. Pero ni siquiera el atractivo de Yamcha podía borrar el enojo que le causaba estar sentada allí y siendo ignorada cuando tenía trabajo esperando por ella. La heredera suspiró enérgicamente, deseando haber tenido aunque sea un magazín. Por lo menos eso habría sido más entretenido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas pelear contra el aire? —preguntó Bulma finalmente, destilando aburrimiento en cada sílaba.

—Bulma —susurró Yamcha, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo en exasperación. Amaba a su novia a morir, de verdad lo hacía, pero a veces lo hacía todo tan difícil—. Tengo que tomar mi entrenamiento con seriedad. Te dije que te llamaría cuando terminara, y que luego podíamos salir. No te pedí que te sentaras aquí y me observaras.

—Mira, estuviste quejándote toda la semana porque dijiste que no estaba haciendo tiempo para ti, bueno, ¡pues eso hice hoy! —le gruñó Bulma—. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que me mandaras a volar porque tienes que entrenar?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Yamcha, bajando los brazos y finalmente volteándose para mirarla—. Es sólo que, ayer me di cuenta de que estoy muy por debajo de donde debería estar…

Frunció mientras recordaba cómo se había escurrido dentro de la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta la noche anterior. Quería probarle al saiyajin (y a sí mismo) que podía soportar el mismo riguroso ambiente de entrenamiento. No se le había escapado que Bulma, durante sus quejas sobre el príncipe saiyajin, en algunas ocasiones hablaba sobre su fenomenal ética laboral con admiración. Ansioso de mostrarle a su novia que él no era precisamente un débil, activó el simulador de gravedad a 300 veces la de la Tierra – sólo para casi morir aplastado. Sin haber durado ni un minuto, salió gateando de la cámara, en su orgullo fue donde más le dolió. Se sentía patético, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo débil que era en comparación al Saiyajin.

Yamcha consideró brevemente decirle a Bulma lo que pasó, pero luego decidió que no. Sólo le dedicó una mirada pesarosa y se encogió de hombros poco entusiasmado, antes de seguir con su entrenamiento.

—Está bien, como sea —dijo Bulma despectivamente, viendo que sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo con él. Lo miró furiosa antes de ponerse de pie—. Entonces voy a ir a ayudar a mi papá.

—¿Te llamo más tarde? —dijo Yamcha con entusiasmo, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Bulma tenía una respuesta ácida en la punta de la lengua cuando el aire se movió alrededor. Yamcha se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Vegeta aterrizar de pie detrás de él, su aura azul resplandecía y se encendía alrededor. Estaba vistiendo sus acostumbrados shorts y un par de zapatos deportivos que el padre de Bulma le había regalado para entrenar. Yamcha gritó y retrocedió en sorpresa, cayendo junto a Bulma. Los dos quedaron en el suelo uno al lado del otro, con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras veían al príncipe Saiyajin.

—¡Vegeta, qué crees que estás haciendo! —gritó Yamcha, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Bulma se quedó sentada, sorprendida por la mirada de odio en el rostro de Vegeta mientras el aire seguía arremolinándose y chispeando a su alrededor.

—Entonces —dijo Vegeta en tono descortés mientras fijaba los azabaches en Yamcha—, Te metiste en mi cámara de gravedad, ¿verdad? ¿Me estabas buscando? Porque si es así, aquí estoy.

Yamcha palideció visiblemente. Se había asegurado de dejar la cámara de gravedad exactamente como la encontró y no podía creer que había fracasado. Tragando con dificultad, abrió la boca para hablar y defenderse, pero ésta repentinamente se le secó más que la arena.

—Aw, ¿qué te pasa, terrícola? Fuiste a buscarme, y ahora que estoy aquí, ya no quieres jugar —gruñó Vegeta burlón.

—¡No te tengo miedo, Vegeta! —respondió Yamcha, encontrándose finalmente la voz. No se iba a dejar intimidar por Vegeta, y menos en frente de Bulma. Armándose de valor, se puso precavidamente en posición de defensa para estar listo para pelear con el Saiyajin si era necesario, aun cuando sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Vegeta arqueó una ceja divertido. El terrícola palidecía en poder, habilidad y velocidad comparado con el hijo de Kakarotto. ¿Y quería enfrentarlo, a _él__?_

—Ah, entonces _viniste _a buscar pelea.

—No, no lo hice, yo sólo… sólo quería ver si podía soportar la simulación de gravedad… —admitió reluctantemente Yamcha con la esperanza de suavizar la situación. Su rostro estaba color carmesí de la vergüenza; no podía creer que realmente le estuviese admitiendo eso a Vegeta, de entre tanta gente. Bulma inmediatamente volteó a verlo a él, sus ojos azules se ampliaron en shock por lo que su novio acababa de decir. Se puso de pie furiosa y golpeó a su novio lo más fuerte que pudo en el brazo.

—¡Yamcha, cuál es tu problema! ¡Tú sabes que eso es demasiado para ti! —reprendió Bulma, logrando que la vergüenza de Yamcha se multiplicara por diez—. Y si algo te hubiese pasado allá adentro, ¿uh? ¡Hubiésemos tenido que recogerte con espátula del piso, idiota!

—Deberías escuchar a tu mujer —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa mordaz, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho—. Tú, ¿usando _mi _cámara de gravedad? Para ser perfectamente honesto, estoy sorprendido de que sigas con vida, pusilánime.

Yamcha sintió su rabia acrecentarse cuando miró al príncipe Saiyajin. —No estaba buscando pelear contigo cuando entré a la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta, ¡pero si viniste buscando pelea te la daré! —gritó.

—Muy bien, terrícola —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa divertida, apretando los puños, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a arremolinarse más rápido y causó que Bulma y Yamcha cayeran sentados mientras su aura azulada explotaba alrededor.

¿_En qué lío me metí?_

—Deberías saber que un Saiyajin nunca rechaza un desafío. No serás una gran competencia, pero me servirás para entrar en calor. —La sonrisa de Vegeta se amplió, con un atisbo oscuro y homicida en los ojos—. Aunque debo advertirte, que las peleas conmigo son hasta la muerte. ¿Entonces qué me dices, pusilánime? ¿Estás preparado para morir?

—¡Basta! —chilló Bulma, poniéndose nuevamente de pie. Caminó furiosa en dirección a Vegeta, ganándose momentáneamente una mirada de sorpresa de él—. ¡Paren esto de inmediato!

La sorpresa de Vegeta mutó rápidamente a ira. ¿Quién coño se creía esa mujer terrícola, para darle órdenes a _él__?_ Le dedicó un gruñido amenazante mientras ella se acercaba y se paraba justo frente a él.

—¡Maldita sea mujer, salte de mi camino! —gruñó Vegeta, haciéndole un movimiento de brazo para que se quitara mientras le brindaba una mirada feroz—.¡ A menos que quieras morir junto a tu pareja!

—¡Bulma, aléjate de él! —gritó Yamcha, sintiéndose repentinamente aterrado por la proximidad de ella al príncipe saiyajin. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo su novia? ¿Se había vuelto completamente loca? ¡Estaba a menos de medio metro de Vegeta precisamente! Su instinto de protección se activó, Yamcha se puso de pie en tiempo record y corrió hacia ellos. Bulma miró por encima del hombro y le hizo un ademán para que se detuviera. Él lo hizo cuando la vio a los ojos, pero todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Estaba demasiado cerca de Vegeta para su tranquilidad. Apretó los dientes mientras observaba, listo para defender a Bulma en el momento que fuese necesario.

—Oh, no va a hacerme nada —dijo Bulma por encima del hombro, antes de volver a enfocarse en el príncipe frente a ella. El ceño de Vegeta se hizo más profundo cuando ella se acercó valientemente a él, hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de distancia—. No me asustas_,_Vegeta —añadió de manera casual, con la mirada llena de determinación.

—Deberías —replicó con frialdad, con los ojos oscuros fijos en los de ella.

—Siento decepcionarte —le dijo calmadamente, arqueando una ceja casi desafiante.

El ojo de Vegeta tembló involuntariamente cuando notó que no había temor en los de ella. —Sal de mi camino, o te mataré, mujer —le advirtió sin rodeos, su tono de voz no expresaba señal de alarde—. _No _me tientes.

—No te creo.

Él gruñó y el aire a su alrededor comenzó a brillar con su peligroso poder mientras casi pegaba su rostro al de ella. A Bulma le tomó toda su fuerza permanecer de pie y no caer de espaldas por la potencia que él generaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿Me estás diciendo cobarde, mujer? —rugió Vegeta, destilando la amenaza de un castigo violento en cada silaba.

—No, no, en absoluto —aclaró Bulma, antes de sonreírle calidamente. La mirada del príncipe mutó a una de confusión, y su poder de pelea descendió un poco. La sonrisa de Bulma sólo se amplió mientras ponía las manos en las caderas y le brindaba una mirada astuta, como si supiera un secreto que él no—. Pero Krillin y Gohan me hablaron de ti cuando estabas en Namek, sobre cómo los salvaste cuando peleaban con las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu… un hombre así no puede ser _tan _malo.

—He matado a millones y acabado con razas enteras, civilizaciones. ¡Soy más que capaz de destruirte, a tu pareja, y a toda tu raza inútil! —casi le gritó a la cara, su poder de pelea se incrementó peligrosamente una vez más—. ¡Perdoné sus patéticas vidas porque los necesitaba para ayudarme a derrotar a Freezer!

—¿Entonces por qué Yamcha y yo todavía no estamos muertos? ¿Hm? —desafió Bulma, sin retroceder un centímetro.

—Bulma —dijo Yamcha detrás de ella, con un tono de voz suplicante. Se estaba acercando lentamente a ella, intentando lo mejor que podía no llamar la atención de Vegeta o despertar su ira pero los ojos del príncipe apuntaban únicamente a la mujer frente a él.

—Sal de mi maldito camino, mujer —repitió finalmente entre dientes, su voz se oía baja y amenazante—. No te lo diré otra vez. Esto no te concierne.

Bulma sintió su determinación flaquear un poco cuando vio su fría mirada. Ella sabía que Vegeta no estaba fanfarroneando; estaba bien consciente de el caos y la violencia que era capaz de causar, y había visto de cerca y personalmente cuando atravesó con saña y luego asesinó a uno de los comandantes de Freezer en Namek. Incluso sabía que no estaba mintiendo o exagerando cuando decía que millones habían muerto en sus manos.

Pero lo que _ella _había dicho era verdad también, y su orgullo se negaba a dejar al príncipe ganar esta batalla de voluntades. Alguien tenía que oponérsele, alguien tenía que bajarlo del pedestal uno o dos escalones y mostrarle que ese tipo de comportamiento era inaceptable.

Alguien tenía que mostrarle que podía ser una mejor persona.

Krillin le había dicho, una semana después de volver de Namek, la historia que Vegeta le había contado a él, Gohan, Piccolo, y Goku cuando se estaba muriendo. Le había dicho que había crecido bajo el mando de Freezer, y cómo éste lo había chantajeado de pequeño para que obedeciera sus órdenes al amenazar a su padre. Sentía que lo entendía a mucho mejor después de eso, y cuando Krillin le dijo que el príncipe incluso había salvado su vida y la de Gohan, supo que él no estaba perdido…, ya no.

Había aprendido a ser desalmado y cruel, pero podía dejar de serlo también. Ella no sabía cómo todavía, pero creía de corazón que él podía. Lo había dejado solo el resto de la semana, en paz, mientras contemplaba cómo romper su endurecida coraza.

Pero helo ahí, cayéndoles literalmente a ella y a Yamcha. Si retrocedía ahora, él nunca la respetaría. ¿Y cómo la dejaría acercarse, si no la respetaba?

Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que pronunciarse.

—Ahora escúchame _—__le dijo furiosa _Bulma, estirando un brazo y dándole un golpecito directamente en el pecho desnudo a Vegeta. Físicamente, le dolió tocarlo con ese enorme ki que lo rodeaba, pero en ese punto no le importó. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y ese alguien tenía que ser ella.

—¡Bulma! —gritó Yamcha, con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras veía cómo ella en efecto tocaba a Vegeta.

Una corta mirada de verdadero shock invadió el rostro de Vegeta cuando ella lo tocó, la presencia de Yamcha a unos pocos metros quedó completamente olvidada. No podía creerlo; considerando que todos generalmente se alejaban de él aterrados, esta mujer frágil y débil se mantuvo firme. Él había pensado que ella era sólo una tonta y ridícula humana, pero resultó que era muy valiente, mucho más de lo que le había dado crédito. El príncipe rápidamente borró el estupor de su rostro, pero contra su deseo, sintió una pequeña sensación de admiración por ella.

—Te estás quedando en _mi _casa —continuó Bulma, ignorando completamente a Yamcha mientras le daba otro golpecito en el pecho, logrando que el saiyajin hiciera una mueca—, Y estás usando _mi _cámara de gravedad para entrenar. Si quiero, puedo _explotarla_ y entonces no tendrías dónde entrenar. ¿Y después cómo te prepararías para luchar contra los androides? No podrías —dijo severamente, observándolo mientras él desviaba la mirada en un intento de contener su ira.

»Te quedas en _mi _casa, entonces tienes que oír _mis _reglas, ¿entendido, amigo? ¡Y una de las reglas es _no pelear! _¿Quedó claro?

Vegeta apretó los dientes furioso, sus venas estaban marcadas por la tensión mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Desafortunadamente, necesitaba el equipo que sólo esta mujer y su familia podían proveerle. Exhaló lentamente y Bulma observó en satisfacción mientras el ki de él descendía.

Finalmente, el aura a su alrededor desapareció. Respiró profundamente y volteó a verla por un momento con el rostro impasible. Luego miró sobre su hombro hacia Yamcha, quien tenía la quijada desencajada mientras los observaba.

—Considérate afortunado, terrícola —siseó con desprecio Vegeta. Yamcha tragó y dio un paso atrás mientras el saiyajin volvía a enfocarse en Bulma. Se miraron mutuamente por un rato, el rostro triunfante de Bulma y el inamovible de él—. No te pongas arrogante, mujer —le advirtió, su voz se oía irritada—. Tú solo eres más útil para mí viva que muerta. Esa es la única razón por la cual tu corazón sigue latiendo.

—Mmm, _claaaaaro_—dijo petulantemente Bulma, antes de sonreír repentinamente—. Hey, te digo algo. ¿Qué te parece si te tomas una pausa en tu entrenamiento y yo te preparo el desayuno? Puedo hacerte algunos _pancakes_.

Vegeta lo miró furioso antes de cruzar los brazos por encima del pecho. Con un gruñido, desvió la mirada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el hecho de que, en realidad, se estaba muriendo de hambre. La sonrisa de la heredera solo se amplió; él era terco, sí, pero ella también. Bulma se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del frente antes voltear a ver a Vegeta y a Yamcha.

—Vamos muchachos, les prepararé un festín para que puedan seguir su arduo entrenamiento —les dijo alegremente, antes de desaparecer dentro para hacer precisamente eso.

—Maldita mujer —murmuró Vegeta en voz baja. Moría porque los androides llegaran para finalmente no tener que hospedarse con esa hembra tan irritante.

—Wow… —Yamcha finalmente soltó el aliento, con los ojos fijos en la puerta por la que Bulma acababa de entrar, su corazón se llenó de amor y admiración por la mujer que tenía más coraje que él—. Esa mujer es especial…

Vegeta concordó en silencio, antes de fruncir y acercarse a Yamcha. Estiró el brazo y tomó al guerrero por la camisa, bajando a la fuerza al hombre más alto.

—¡Hey!

—Si vuelves a meter un _pie _dentro de mi cámara de gravedad, te mataré, terrícola —le gruñó a la cara. El temor se hizo presente en su rostro ante la furia en la mirada de Vegeta—. Y tu mujer no estará ahí para salvarte. ¿Entendido?

Vegeta empujó a Yamcha hacia abajo, dejándolo tirado en el pasto. El guerrero gruñó cuando cayó, antes de sentarse y mirar con rabia al príncipe. Aunque éste ya había desaparecido. Yamcha frunció y susurró algunas palabrotas. Mientras más rápido ese hombre se alejara de él y de Bulma, mejor.

Mientras tanto, Bulma oyó una silla rasguñar el suelo de la cocina mientras ella sacaba un par de cajas de mezcla para _pancakes_ para Yamcha y Vegeta. Ella negó con la cabeza en desaprobación, sin preocuparse en mirar atrás y simplemente asumiendo que era Yamcha.

—No puedo _creer _que te hayas metido en la cámara de gravedad, idiota —susurró mientras continuaba mezclando. Vegeta simplemente la observó por detrás, recorriendo toda su figura de arriba a abajo antes de finalmente fijarse en sus caderas—. Pudiste haberte herido seriamente. No me digas que incluso activaste el simulador a su máximo. Más te vale que lo hayas mantenido bajo…

La heredera perdió la concentración cuando se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con Vegeta sentado en la mesa de la cocina. El príncipe saiyajin simplemente la miró, con el rostro inexpresivo y cauto. Aunque arqueó una ceja por su silencio.

—No me digas que te quedaste sin palabras, mujer —dijo con un tono de voz indiferente—. Parecías tener un gran repertorio cuando estábamos afuera haciéndome frente.

—Yo… lo siento, pensé que eras Yamcha —respondió Bulma arrepentida. Lo miró cautelosa antes de darse la vuelta y verter la mezcla de _pancakes_ con precisión en varios sartenes mientras Vegeta observaba.

—Nunca más vuelvas a compararme con el pusilánime de tu pareja —advirtió el príncipe. Bulma simplemente suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre agitado, parecía correcto cuando se trataba de él. Vegeta frunció mientras la veía verter la mezcla en otros sartenes—. ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Vas a envenenarme?

—Hago _pancakes_ —replicó Bulma con tono paciente. Miró sobre su hombro y sonrió ligeramente cuando notó la confusión en sus ojos—. Sólo es comida, Vegeta.

—Eso lo _sé_ —gruñó a la defensiva el saiyajin, cruzando los hombros por encima del pecho—. Ustedes los terrícolas y sus ridículas comidas —susurró, aunque el olor que inundó la cocina lo estaba haciendo prácticamente salivar a la expectativa.

Yamcha finalmente entró a la cocina, masajeándose un poco la espalda. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver a Vegeta sentado en la mesa. Tenía la esperanza de que el desgraciado hubiese regresado a entrenar, pero no parecía ser su día de suerte. Vegeta resopló en diversión cuando lo vio.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que ya te lastimé —dijo con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

—Sí, lo que sea —murmuró Yamcha, sentándose diagonal a Vegeta.

—Patético —dijo el saiyajin en hastío.

—Basta, ustedes dos —advirtió Bulma, antes de poner un plato con una enorme cantidad de _pancakes_ entre ellos. Tomó un plato más pequeño y colocó tres pulcros montones de cinco en cada uno, antes de acercarle uno a Vegeta. Él puso mala cara cuando ella lo hizo.

—¿Qué hago con estos? —preguntó impacientemente Vegeta, mirando con curiosidad la comida frente a él. Le gustaba más comer de noche que de día, prefería las carnes que Bulma o su madre le preparaban para la cena que las comidas de la mañana. Bulma le pasó un cuchillo y un tenedor, riendo un poco mientras le pasaba una botella de sirope.

—Ven, te mostraré —dijo Bulma, abriendo la botella y vertiendo un poco del almíbar sobre todos los _pancakes_. Él observó el proceso con su acostumbrada concentración, aprendiendo. La idea de condimentarlo todo era nueva para él, y parecía que los humanos tenían una cantidad excesiva de porquerías para ponerle a los alimentos. Bulma lo miró de reojo cuando tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo, y sonrió en satisfacción cuando vio que él recordaba cómo ella le había enseñado a sostenerlos apropiadamente. Sólo le había enseñado una vez, hacía unos meses atrás antes de irse al espacio a buscar a Goku. Había estado molesta con él esa vez porque había sido extremadamente conflictivo y luego completamente despectivo a sus esfuerzos, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha al darse cuenta de que él no sólo había estado prestando atención, si no que lo había recordado perfectamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —demandó Vegeta, mirando con recelo el sirope como si éste lo fuese a atacar en cualquier momento.

—Es sirope, le da más sabor a los _pancakes_ —le explicó pacientemente Bulma—. Ahora, solo córtalos y disfrútalos. —Él gruñó y comenzó a comer mientras ella lo veía por un momento, aún impresionada de que incluso le haya prestado atención antes. Su sonrisa se amplió.

Yamcha repentinamente se aclaró la garganta. —Um, ¿Bulma? Yo también estoy como muerto de hambre, sabes…

—Oh sí —dijo entre risas Bulma, tornándose hacia Yamcha—. Disculpa, cariño.

Vegeta comió en silencio mientras Bulma le servía a Yamcha, nunca habiendo probado algo como lo que estaba comiendo pero amando cada bocado. A menudo se quejaba de las opciones de comidas de los humanos, pero la verdad del asunto era que comparada a las que había tenido cuando trabajaba para Freezer, incluso este plato de _pancakes_ sabía como un maldito banquete real. Por supuesto, él nunca se lo admitiría a ninguno de los humanos con los que se hospedaba. Ni siquiera le había dedicado a Bulma una mirada o una mención, cuando ella le trajo un vaso grande de jugo de naranja. De inmediato agarró el vaso de su mano y se lo bebió de un sólo golpe mientras la heredera y Yamcha lo veían anonadados.

Finalmente, Vegeta puso el vaso vacío en la mesa y lo empujó ligeramente hacia ella.

—Llénalo —ordenó—, ya.

Bulma gruñó, odiando que él le hablara como si fuese una maldita esclava, pero conservó la compostura. Él estaba allí, sentado con ellos, y no lo iba a hacer enojar (si podía evitarlo). Yamcha miró con furia a Vegeta mientras Bulma tomaba su vaso de jugo para llenarlo otra vez.

—Patán —susurró Yamcha. Vegeta alzó la mirada y le dedicó una fría, y el terrícola respondió metiéndose un tenedor lleno de _pancakes_ en la boca.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Bulma alegremente, poniendo un vaso de jugo frente al príncipe. Espero por un 'gracias', pero nunca vino—. Y _de nada_ —le dijo sarcásticamente. Vegeta sólo sonrió, terminando el último bocado de sus _pancakes_. Luego tiró el plato hacia ella, ordenando más en silencio, y ella suspiró y le puso diez más en el plato. Iba a verter el sirope en su plato, pero sólo pudo parpadear cuando éste le arrebató la botella y lo hizo él mismo.

—Entonces, ¿hay alguna película que podamos ver? —dijo Yamcha, con la boca llena de comida. Vegeta y Bulma lo miraron con cara de asco al mismo tiempo. Yamcha parpadeó en sorpresa, antes de preguntar defensivamente—: ¿Qué?

—Pues que estás comiendo como una vaca —le informó Bulma, con un tono de voz molesto. Señaló a Vegeta—, Mira, no ves a Vegeta comiendo con tan poca educación, ¿o sí?

Vegeta gruñó mientras comenzaba a comer la segunda tanda de _pancakes _que le servían, observando a Bulma detenidamente mientras ella por fin se sentaba entre ellos para disfrutar de su desayuno. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de molestia que le dedicó a su pareja.

—Bueno, al menos yo puedo decir "por favor" y "gracias" —murmuró Yamcha.

—Sí, qué lastima que no puedo combinarlos —replicó Bulma sarcásticamente.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Yamcha, rebanando sus _pancakes_ con rabia.

—Cómo aprendiste a comer tan educadamente, por cierto —le preguntó Bulma a Vegeta repentinamente, sobresaltando al príncipe quien no estaba esperando ser involucrado en esa inútil conversación entre terrícolas. La miró con furia mientras ella masticaba en silencio, preguntándose si de verdad valía la pena responder. Finalmente, él tragó y decidió que le seguiría la corriente.

—Aprendí cuando era un niño —replicó Vegeta, pensando que sería el final del interrogatorio.

—¿Oh? ¿Con Freezer? —preguntó Bulma llena de curiosidad.

Vegeta tiró el cuchillo y el tenedor repentinamente, asustando a Bulma y a Yamcha. Echó el plato de _pancakes _a medio comer a un lado y se levantó.

—Es suficiente —respondió, su tono de voz y expresión se tornó fría—. Es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento y parar tanta tontería humana.

Antes de que Bulma pudiese decir palabra, él se marchó. Ella suspiró en señal de decepción, observando la puerta por donde el príncipe se había ido hecho una furia, dándose cuenta por primera vez que Freezer debía ser un tema delicado para el saiyajin. Yamcha sólo negó con la cabeza en acuerdo, como si lo hubiese sabido siempre.

—Ese tipo es un patán. Francamente, deberías volver a meter la cámara de gravedad en su cápsula, y dejar que se vaya a una isla desierta a entrenar. Ingrato —dijo Yamcha con desdén.

—Oh, solo deja en paz a Vegeta —le dijo Bulma, enfocándose nuevamente en su comida con una expresión pensativa—. Tú no sabes por todo lo que ha pasado en su vida.

—Sí, ¿y qué, tú sí? —le cuestionó Yamcha, como si fuese una pregunta estúpida.

—Tú eres tan patán como él algunas veces —replicó Bulma indignada—. No, no sé por lo que ha pasado.

Pero ella estaba determinada a averiguarlo.

* * *

29/07/2014


	3. Dolor

**Serás mi Causa de Muerte**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Traducción: **Mya Fanfiction

* * *

**Nota de Niteryde: **Voy a hacer un giro en la trama original, uno muy pequeño. Sólo les doy el aviso para no recibir reviews de puristas diciendo que eso no fue lo que se dijo/pasó exactamente en el programa… no se preocupen, es algo pequeño, el punto es el mismo :)

¡Lean y disfruten (espero)!

**Nota de Mya: **les recuerdo que esta es una traducción de la versión EN INGLÉS, evitar comentarios tipo: «Bulma nunca dijo eso»

* * *

**Capítulo 03:** Dolor

—_Ven aquí niño, el resto de ustedes, déjennos._

_Vegeta se acercó a su padre quien le daba la espalda mientras sus mejores soldados dejaban la habitación. El pequeño les echó un vistazo, con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba. Su capa real, unida a su armadura saiyajin hecha a medida, fluía elegantemente detrás de él mientras caminaba hacia su padre y rey. Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo al oír su tono de voz. No era familiar para él, y no sabía lo que significaba._

_Se detuvo cuando estuvo al lado derecho de su padre, y cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho. Ambos se quedaron ahí, contemplando a través del vidrio en silencio. Vegeta observó el vasto planeta que llevaba su nombre y el de su padre, la tierra que un día el gobernaría cuando le llegara el tiempo para ser rey. _

_—__¿Me has llamado, padre? —preguntó Vegeta finalmente, sus ojos seguían viendo hacia el frente. _

—_Freezer está esperando un reporte completo de nuestro progreso en la toma del planeta Tazba —dijo el Rey Vegeta sin rodeos, su voz profunda hizo eco en la habitación. Él también tenía la mirada enfocada al frente—. Tenemos previsto hacerlo para hoy en la noche. Mañana iremos y le daremos el reporte de lo que ha ocurrido._

_Vegeta asintió, sin saber qué tenía que ver todo eso con él. Su padre rara vez lo involucraba en sus asuntos con Freezer. Él solo era un crío, pero sabía que el tirano llamado Freezer tenía el control sobre su padre y su pueblo. Por lo tanto a él no le importaba mucho estar presente para ver a la humillación en carne y hueso. _

—_Mañana vienes con nosotros, niño —dijo el Rey Vegeta. Vegeta asintió otra vez, no exactamente emocionado con la idea de ver a su padre dándole un reporte al raro alienígena que era Freezer. Aunque sabía muy bien que no debía vociferar ese pensamiento. _

—_Sí, padre. ¿Vas a comenzar a enseñarme el arte de los asuntos comerciales para el día que me convierta en rey?_

_Su padre se tensó, y un espeluznante silencio llenó la habitación. Vegeta notó la tensión de su padre, pero se mantuvo callado mientras lo observaba curiosamente por el rabillo del ojo. No entendía por qué éste se estaba comportando tan extraño._

_Entonces el Rey Vegeta puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Vegeta volteó a mirarlo, su mascara de indiferencia desapareció mientras miraba fijamente a su padre en confusión, y los brazos cayeron a los lados._

—_¿Padre, Pasa algo? —preguntó Vegeta. _

_El Rey Vegeta se volteó y miró al niño frente a él, al niño que se parecía tanto a él. —Vienes con nosotros mañana para ver a Freezer, hijo. Y… —El rey pausó, tenía una mirada de pena y dolor en el rostro—, te vas a quedar con él._

_A Vegeta se le secó la boca. Se apartó de su padre y volvió a ver a través de la ventana de vidrio, sintiendo escalofríos por las palabras que él le estaba diciendo. Miró la tierra delante de él, y de a poco se dio cuenta que su vida no iba a ser la misma._

—_Pero yo no quiero irme con él, Padre —dijo finalmente en voz baja. Su rostro parecía impasible e indiferente mientras hablaba, pero su voz develó el dolor que lo consumía por dentro ante el futuro que le esperaba—. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo._

—_Y yo no quiero que estés con él —dijo el Rey Vegeta, manteniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo mientras también se volteaba para mirar hacia la ventana—. Pero no podemos hacer nada, hijo. Te quiere, y por lo tanto, debe tenerte. Si no te entrego, te matará._

—_Pelearé contra él —dijo Vegeta, el dolor en su voz fue remplazado por odio puro mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de ira. El Rey Vegeta lo miró, sintiendo ascender su poder de pelea—. Lo destruiré y nos libraré de su domino. ¡Lo destruiré! —gritó._

_—__¡Cállate, niño! —dijo el Rey Vegeta duramente, sujetando a su hijo súbitamente por el collar y levantándolo hasta quedar frente a frente. Lo sacudió enérgicamente—, ¡No digas esas palabras otra vez, entendido! ¡Si uno de los hombres de Freezer te oye, te matará! ¡No seas tonto, chiquillo! _

_Soltó al niño, y éste cayó de un golpe al suelo. Vegeta se sentó, cerrando los ojos mientras luchaba por no derramar lágrimas, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Podía sentir el odio acrecentarse en su cuerpo mientras entendía que su padre tenía razón. _

_No había nada que pudiesen hacer. _

—_Párate, Vegeta —ordenó el rey severamente, el niño se puso de pie lentamente, apretó los puños mientras enfrentaba a su padre, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos aún cerrados. La expresión del rey se suavizó cuando miró a su hijo, y bajó el tono de voz cuando volvió a hablar—: Mírame, niño._

_Vegeta levantó la cabeza lentamente, su rostro denotaba odio hacia Freezer. Sus ojos enrojecidos, llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, se encontraron con los de su padre._

—_Soy un príncipe, Padre, y ahora…, ahora, voy a ser un esclavo —dijo Vegeta, su voz carecía de emoción. El Rey Vegeta se estremeció para sus adentros cuando oyó las palabras, antes de fruncir el ceño. Se arrodilló para quedar al mismo nivel._

—_Escúchame, niño —dijo el Rey, poniendo las manos en cada hombro de su hijo—. Eres mi hijo, y el príncipe de nuestro pueblo. No importa lo que pase, nunca debes olvidar quién eres. No importa lo que Freezer te diga o haga, tú debes recordar que eres el Príncipe Vegeta, y que tienes el potencial para ser el Saiyajin más poderoso que haya existido. Nunca debes mostrar debilidad ante Freezer, y nunca debes olvidar tu herencia. Debes ser fuerte, hijo._

—_Sí, Padre —respondió Vegeta, asintiendo. Su mirada se llenó de determinación mientras veía a su padre directamente a los ojos—. No lo olvidaré._

—_No te preocupes, hijo mío —dijo el Rey Vegeta con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. Rodeó a Vegeta con un brazo mientras volteaban para ver la tierra frente a ellos—. Freezer no reinará para siempre. Vamos a terminar su dominio de terror, e iremos por ti y te traeremos de vuelta, Vegeta. Entonces un día, ascenderás y tomará tu lugar como el nuevo rey de los Saiyajin._

_Vegeta sonrió ante eso, su temor se disipó mientras cruzaba los brazos otra vez. —Estaré esperando ese día, Padre. Y estaré listo._

—_Sé que lo estarás. Ahora vete, debes preparar tus cosas para nuestra salida de mañana…_

_Vegeta asintió y se tornó, saliendo por donde vino. Antes de hacerlo, miró de reojo y por encima del hombro a su padre. El rey una vez más le estaba dando la espalda a su hijo mientras contemplaba la noche a través del vidrio._

—_¿Padre? —El rey giró la cabeza un poco, sin regresarle la mirada a su hijo, pero suficiente para hacer de su conocimiento que lo oía. Vegeta dudó, no quería preguntar, pero necesitaba hacerlo—. ¿Me prometes que irás por mí?_

_El Rey se dio la vuelta para ver el cielo nocturno, no quería que su hijo viese la incertidumbre en su rostro. De una manera convincente, replicó—: Hijo, tienes mi palabra…_

* * *

Vegeta se despertó de un sobresalto, sentándose en la cama. Estaba respirando con dificultad, una pequeña capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Con una mano temblorosa, removió las sábanas de su cama y se movió para sentarse al borde de ésta. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, inclinado hacia adelante, y cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Se quedó en esa posición por un rato mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Su recuerdo había sido tan _real_, prácticamente pudo sentir el brazo de su padre alrededor de sus hombros otra vez. Algo se hizo pedazos dentro de él cuando recordó el sentimiento.

La «palabra» de su padre se había convertido en una maldita broma.

Lentamente, Vegeta comenzó a limpiarse el sudor de la frente y el amargo sabor de su sueño. Algunas veces, tenía recuerdos precisos, otras, pesadillas retorcidas. No sabía cuál era peor, pero al final, el resultado era el mismo: rara vez tenía una noche buena de sueño. Respiró profundamente, antes de echarle un vistazo al reloj. Los dígitos rojos brillantes indicaban que eran las 4:27AM. Despacio, se puso de pie. Sintió un leve dolor en los músculos debido al entrenamiento del día anterior. Lo ignoró y caminó hasta la ventana de su cuarto, apartando la cortina. El sol aún no salía, seguía oscuro afuera.

Vegeta se estaba sintiendo más lúgubre, esa sensación de odio de antaño estaba consumiéndolo otra vez, el odio que había aprendido a tragarse cuando era niño. Sin hacer ruido, se tornó y se vistió para comenzar el entrenamiento. Le haría bien exigirse al máximo y reemplazar el dolor que estaba reavivándose dentro de él al pensar en la relación extremadamente complicada que tenía con su padre.

Poco tiempo después, estaba caminando por el pasillo para salir afuera cuando vio una luz desde la cocina. Puso mala cara, preguntándose quién podía estar despierto a esa hora. No sabía mucho sobre los hábitos de sueño de los humanos, pero aprendió que rara vez estos estaban despiertos antes de que el sol saliera. Algunas veces, la mujer estaba despierta a las 1 o 2AM, terminando algún trabajo científico, pero él nunca había visto a alguien estar despierto hasta tan tarde.

La curiosidad le ganó, y caminó hasta la cocina. Parpadeó en sorpresa cuando vio a Bulma dormida en la mesa, su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos cruzados y estaba de espaldas a él. Por la luz y la respiración constante, definitivamente estaba dormida. Había una intrincada placa de circuitos frente a ella con varias herramientas y un par de guantes y lentes de protección. Le echó un vistazo a la máquina que los humanos llamaban cafetera y vio que había una taza allí y que estaba llena con lo que parecía café frío. Al parecer había ido a la cocina y estaba trabajando mientras el café se preparaba, pero no había aguantado lo suficiente para tomárselo.

Arrugó el entrecejo y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando ella suspiró y somnolientamente levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras se preguntaba si era que lo había escuchado. ¿Pero cómo? Él no hizo sonido alguno.

Pero Bulma sólo volvió a bajar la cabeza, esta vez en dirección a él mientras se volvía a dormir, sus ojos nunca se abrieron. Ella suspiró profundamente, antes de que su respiración volviera a su ritmo profundo y lento otra vez. Vegeta se quedó ahí, cautivado, sin marcar el entrecejo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Se veía tan pacífica mientras dormía… Se veía tan… tan…

_Hermosa._

Un deseo lentamente se encendió en su estómago y comenzó a moverse hacia abajo mientras pensaba en todo lo que quería hacerle. Había pasado tanto desde que había estado con una mujer… especialmente con una tan hermosa…

Rápidamente tomó conciencia de la sensación familiar que le recorría, y se gruñó impacientemente por ser tan ridículo. Ella era una terrícola, una que quería a Kakarotto, que tenía una pareja, y que era ruidosa y sobre todo irritante. Las mujeres con las que se había acostado eran prostitutas, sólo aptas para servirle sexualmente y después para no ser vistas ni oídas nunca más. Algunas veces, él mismo las había matado después de usarlas, dependiendo de lo disgustado que estuviese sintiéndose. La mera noción de imaginarse con la mujer era completa y totalmente absurda.

Vegeta le gruñó y dejó la cocina, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

—Bueno, yo todavía creo que tú y tus padres no deberían permitirle estar aquí —dijo Yamcha mientras le fruncía a Bulma. Ella suspiró fuerte bajando su taza de café mientras lo veía enfáticamente. El frunce del hombre sólo se intensificó—, ¡Bulma, por favor! ¡Mira lo que pasó ayer! ¡Ese hombre casi nos mata!

—Pero _no_ lo hizo —argumentó Bulma a la defensiva—. En realidad, es un punto discutible.

—Casi —se mofó Yamcha, acercándose la taza de café—. ¿No te acuerdas lo que nos hizo cuando llegó a la Tierra, B? Por su culpa yo morí —dijo con desprecio.

Bulma suspiró. Ya sabía a dónde iba la conversación. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café antes de estudiar a su novio por unos segundos. Finalmente, cubrió una de sus manos con la suya y le brindó una sonrisa alegre.

—Yamcha, bebé, eso era antes, ahora no. Si Vegeta de verdad, _verdad _nos hubiese querido matar ayer, lo habría hecho. Pero no lo hizo, ¿ves? Yo, por mi parte, estoy más que viva —le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa retorcida y coqueta. Él también sonrió cuando reconoció la mirada juguetona en los ojos de su novia.

—Puedo notarlo —dijo provocador, acercándose a ella. Sus ojos cayeron a sus labios, los que ella humedeció en expectativa…

Repentinamente, toda la casa comenzó a temblar, un violento movimiento tumbó a Bulma y Yamcha de sus sillas, enviándolos al suelo. Hubo un horrendo sonido de vidrios rompiéndose y metal crujiendo antes de que el inconfundible sonido de una explosión se oyera. Finalmente, todo se detuvo y quedó en calma.

Yamcha y Bulma se levantaron y se miraron entre sí, un poco aturdidos mientras el padre de ella gritaba desde el laboratorio del sótano—: ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Oh cariño, hay humo afuera! —chilló Bunny, pegando las palmas de las manos a la ventana en la gran sala de estar. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron como platos ante las palabras de su madre, dándose cuenta de que sólo una cosa en toda la casa podía sacudirse así.

—Oh no… —dijo en un susurro. Inmediatamente, se puso de pie y corrió afuera, con Yamcha siguiéndole los pasos.

El metal estaba roto y hecho jirones, había trozos por todas partes mientras el humo se levantaba desde la cámara de gravedad. Había piezas aún cayendo de ésta debido a la explosión, y, cuando Bulma se asomó con horror, vio que Vegeta yacía en el medio del daño.

Los ojos de Vegeta estaban medio abiertos mientras veía fijamente al cielo, incapaz de mover un centímetro su cuerpo ensangrentado y amoratado. Sintió un dolor atravesándole, y supo que estaba gravemente herido. Siempre a tono consigo mismo, pudo sentir que en efecto se sentía más débil a cada momento que pasaba. Sentía un dolor puntiagudo detrás de la cabeza y le estaba costando horrores recordar lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando ya no pudo tolerar el brillo de la luz solar, cerró los ojos, recibiendo el dolor físico. Con él podía lidiar. Había estado haciéndolo toda su vida en manos de Freezer. Perdiéndose a sí mismo en él, se olvidaba de todo...

A Bulma le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando finalmente llegó hasta él. Su cuerpo estaba gravemente amoratado, y no parecía estar consciente. Debió haber sabido que esto pasaría, ¿cómo no pudo haber pensado en eso? Cayó de rodillas frente a él, y de inmediato tocó su mejilla.

—

¿Vegeta? —preguntó gentilmente, su voz se oyó temerosa mientras le volteaba el rostro hacia ella con suavidad. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, volteó a ver a Yamcha—. ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

—¡Claro! —respondió Yamcha, corriendo para ir a llamar a alguien. Bulma volvió a enfocarse en Vegeta, y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla en un esfuerzo por despertarlo.

—Vegeta, hey, Vegeta, ¿puedes oírme? —le preguntó con gentileza, intentando que no se oyera el pánico en su voz cuando oteó rápidamente su forma ensangrentada y amoratada. Volviendo a mirarlo al rostro, Bulma suspiró aliviada cuando pestañeó un poco. Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor antes de estar vagamente consciente de que la luz ahora estaba siendo bloqueada. Gruñó por lo bajo y se obligó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados, y ella le brindó una ligera sonrisa—. Hey tú, no me asustes así…

Débilmente, Vegeta intentó alejarla de él, aunque prácticamente le costó casi toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Igual fue en vano. Estaba agotado.

—Mujer estúpida, aléjate de mí —siseó, indignado porque ella lo estuviese «ayudando». Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y tomó uno de sus brazos, levantándolo para que quedara semi-sentado. Vegeta se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no estremecerse ante la sensación de estar en sus brazos. Sus manos se sentían tan increíblemente suaves contra su piel callosa.

—Vegeta, necesitas ayuda, así que relájate —le dijo Bulma severamente. Él cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor, y ella arrugó el entrecejo preocupada.

—No necesito tu ayuda —replicó él entre dientes, pero estaba demasiado débil para pelear con ella—. Debo entrenar, sobrepasar a Kakarotto…

—¡Entrenar, te volviste loco! —reprendió Bulma, frunciéndole. Vegeta pudo sentir su energía descender peligrosamente, y de repente se dio cuenta de que en efecto podría morir. ¿Cuán estúpido había sido?

Entonces sintió los dedos de Bulma acariciar gentilmente su pelo y de inmediato salió de sus cavilaciones. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente ante la inesperada e increíble sensación, y esta vez, no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer. Sus manos se sentían tan, pero tan bien…

—Estás demasiado lastimado para entrenar, necesitas descansar una temporada, fortachón —le informó Bulma dulcemente. Abrió los ojos un poco para mirarla detenidamente en leve confusión. ¿Por qué estaba allí, y por qué lo estaba sosteniendo y tocando así?

—No recibo órdenes de nadie —gruñó débilmente. Bulma suspiró y continuó pasándole los dedos por el pelo, notando que parecía tranquilizarlo y esperando mantenerlo calmado hasta que llegara la ayuda. Y si era sincera, estaba emocionada de que él la dejara tocarlo.

Repentinamente, comenzó a tener un ataque de tos que luego se tornó violento. Bulma lo siguió sosteniendo, y vio en horror cómo comenzaba a toser sangre. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza cuando terminó, respirando con dificultad y completamente exhausto.

—Vas a estar bien, te ayudaremos —le dijo, su voz se oyó temblorosa y lágrimas comenzaron a picarle los ojos. Él estaba seriamente herido, y ella podía oír las sirenas de la ambulancia ahora al fondo. ¿No podían apurarse?—. Estarás bien —le aseguró otra vez, viendo a Yamcha correr hacia ellos con sus padres acompañándolo.

Vegeta miró otra vez, confundido por cómo ella lo veía. No reconocía esa mirada, esa emoción… ¿por qué lo estaba observando así? Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera formar las palabras correctas, sintió que sus ojos se ponían en blanco y se desmayó.

Lo último que recordó antes de que su mundo se nublara fue su voz rompiéndose mientras susurraba su nombre.

* * *

10/08/2014

**Grissel: **"Y cómo es él? "chiquito, moreno y sexy como el demonio. "de dónde es?" De un planeta muy muy lejano que ya no existe. "A qué dedica el tiempo libre?" A pues eso no te lo puedo decir. "pregúntale, si se ha llevado un trozo de mi vida" pregúntaselo tú mismo xD. "Es un ladrón, que me ha robado... todo" dicen por ahí que ladrón que roba a ladrón... Gracias por leer!

**Princesa Bulma: **un placer, amiga. Cierto que hay muchas, pero cuando nos preguntan recomendaciones, se nos vienen a la cabeza sólo dos o tres. Espero que al finalizar, ésta se convierta en una recomendable. Esa es mi misión, espero conseguirlo. Un abrazo!

**Jesever: **Y conforme avanza la historia la amas más. Hasta ahora sólo se está preparando el terreno pero pronto comenzarán a leer lo mejor, a la Niteryde que te hace ir de una emoción a otras en cuestión de párrafos. Hasta la fecha, esta es mi versión de los tres años, espero que al finalizar también sea la tuya, la de muchos. Nos leemos pronto ;)

**Diosa de la Muerte: **Sí, y este capítulo también, creo que hasta el próximo capítulo, leeremos lo que vimos, a partir de ahí, lo que se quedó a la imaginación de los lectores. Gracias por seguir leyendo, nena.

**Caroone: **A mí también me mata en esta historia, falta tanto por leer, cosas increíbles, hilarantes, interesantes... espero que te guste :D

**Maytelu: **China, Cuba... (son los países que se me ocurren, hermosos para visitar, impensables para vivir). Me alegra que te haya servido de entretenimiento leerme. Gracias ;)

**Prl16: **jajaja y no sabe qué hacer, porque le tiene ganas pero está de manos atadas, Antes se acostaba con la pu... que quería para después matarla (recuerda PsR) y ahora se encontró con la primera que no le tiene miedo, que está buena, y para colmo es amiga de su peor enemigo. Súmale que debe tener más de un año sin sexo.

**jass DBZ: **Ciertamente, evoluciona como personaje, pero en esencia sigue siendo el mismo. Me encanta cómo lo maneja Niteryde, es única. Si en esta lo amas, espera a la continuación cuando lo leas en su faceta de papá. Es hilarante xD Gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Amy: **hola Amy, creo que es primera vez que comentas, gracias por hacerlo, poder intercambiar opiniones contigo, y en general con todos me anima mucho. Me alegra que me dieras una oportunidad, y más que ya te haya atrapado. Saludos!

**Guest:** por fa coloca un nombre la próxima para saber a quién le respondo. A esto le dedico el tiempo que puedo, pero en especial cuando quiero. puedo tardar un día, como puedo tardar un mes, repito, todo depende de mi humor y tiempo. Gracias por leer.

**Carlota: **Se hace lo que se puede. Gracias por leer! ;)

**CLS ZVN: **Eso no lo vimos en el ánime, pero es fácil imaginarse que sí pudo haber pasado, ella lo dejó más de una vez sin habla (cuando lo mandó a bañar, cuando le metió la ropa en la lavadora...). Nos leemos, nena. Tengo pendiente unos caps de tu historia. Espero leerlos pronto ;)

**Ginny chan: **yo creo que en este punto de la historia, Bulma lo único que hace es llevarle la contraria a Yamcha, le molesta que todos estén en contra de Vegeta, y que sólo ella y Gokú lo apoyen. Es cuando comienza a conocer su pasado, el trasfondo, por qué es así cambia sus sentimientos por él, y sin darse cuenta, lo que comienza como un deseo por apoyarlo, por demostrarle al mundo que alguien como él podía redimirse terminó en algo más profundo. Fíjate que en Vegeta ya hay tres motivaciones: tiene mucho tiempo sin estar con una hembra y ella es hermosa mas no puede tenerla como a las demás, es muy lista, y le puede hacer frente verbalmente, dejarlo completamente desarmado. Eso nunca antes le había pasado y aunque trata de alejarse de ella, es al final lo que más lo lleva hacia ella. Gracias por pasar, amiga!

**rocy-roce: **por qué Yamcha es un cagón? :( el pobre es la víctima de esta historia, hasta sentirán un poco de pena por él. Acá nadie tiene la culpa, todo pasa producto de las circunstancias, pero ni Vegeta es un maldito, ni Bulma una pu... ni Yamcha un montacuernos, eso es lo que me gusta de este fic, y espero que a ti también. Y me alegra que te gusten las historias que elijo para traducir. A mí también! creo que nunca traduciría algo por petición de alguien, o por clamor popular, si no me gusta a mí, no lo haría.

**locaDBZ: **hola mi loquita, verdad que sí? porque todo se leyó muy natural, se me pareció mucho a la escena de la parrillada, cuando él sale con la camisa de Badman a la terraza. Nos seguimos leyendo por fb, nena.

**loovely: **le cautiva, lo deja anonadado, le llama poderosamente la atención, lo hechiza, llámalo como quiera, el asunto es que el hombre no sabe qué hacer y eso me encanta xD Gracias por leer, nena! :)

Nos leemos pronto,


	4. Recuperación

**Serás mi Causa de Muerte**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Traducción: **Mya Fanfiction

Nota de Mya. Gracias a todos lo que leen pero en especial a los que comentan, mañana respondo a sus rws del capítulo anterior en el transcurso del día y corrijo cualquier error que ande por ahí, que los debe haber porque este cap no está revisado. Para los que leen mis otras historias, en el transcurso de la semana publico otro de Reconstrucción, que ya está por terminar.

Gracias por leer.

Capítulo 04: Recuperación

* * *

Bulma abrió lentamente la puerta de la enfermería donde Vegeta estaba descansando, asomando la cabeza. Estaban de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula, habiéndolo traído después de pasar la noche en el hospital. El saiyajin aún no había recuperado el conocimiento, pero había estado intranquilo durante la noche. Su ki había aumentado y había dañado algunos equipos médicos como resultado. Los Briefs habían pagado el daño causado, y luego arreglado todo para transferirlo de vuelta a la Corporación. Su cuerpo había sanado lo suficiente para que todos los médicos se aseguraran de que se recuperaría de la explosión. Ellos y sus padres estaban impresionados por el progreso, pero Bulma de alguna manera no lo estaba.

Entró en silencio, observándolo cuidadosamente como si él fuese a despertar tras su llegada, pero todavía estaba como un lirón. Su cabeza estaba volteada en dirección opuesta a ella, uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre su estómago mientras respiraba continuamente. Los ojos azules de Bulma otearon su vendaje y los hematomas profundos que manchaban su piel, y se llenaron de preocupación. Sí, le habían dicho una y otra vez que él estaría bien, pero aún no le gustaba verlo así. Vegeta era tan fuerte como una roca, no necesitaba una máscara de oxígeno para respirar en ese momento. Verlo así se sentía tan mal y antinatural, y esa sensación no se iría hasta que lo viera volver a ser el mismo amargado y perturbado de antes.

Bulma dejó los libros que habría traído sobre la mesa que había puesto en su cuarto. Estaba haciendo una investigación para un nuevo algoritmo que pudiese desarrollar para mejorar un programa que había estado diseñando, y se había llevado el trabajo con ella para así poder quedarse al lado de Vegeta. Se dijo que lo estaba haciendo para que él al despertar no se volviera a meter en la cámara de gravedad. Bulma se sentó en la silla que acompañaba a la mesa, antes de abrir uno de sus libros.

Leyó unas cuantas oraciones antes de echarle una ojeada.

Algunas oraciones más, y otra ojeada.

Media página, escribió unos garabatos al margen, y luego una ojeada más.

Una oración, y después lo volvió a ojear.

Bulma suspiró, irritada consigo misma, y cerró el libro. Se lo acercó y luego cruzó los brazos encima de él, descansando la cabeza sobre ellos mientras observaba al príncipe.

Aunque gravemente herido, Vegeta nunca se había visto más pacífico que ahora. Sin el ceño fruncido, con los músculos faciales relajados y su expresión completamente tranquila mientras descansaba, en realidad se veía… atractivo. Bulma había notado antes que lo era, pero ahora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Admiró sus rasgos, desde su fuerte submaxilar a su perfecta nariz hasta sus abundantes, pero no demasiado, cejas hasta su bien definido pico de viuda.

Él era, de verdad, un príncipe.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy mirando a un hombre inconciente! _gruñó para sus adentros, avergonzada de sí misma mientras desviaba la mirada. Obstinadamente volvió a descansar la cabeza en los brazos, negándose a verlo así otra vez mientras veía hacia otra parte. Tenía novio, por el amor de Dios…

Bulma no se había dado cuenta que se había dormido hasta que estaba bostezando y despertando lentamente poco tiempo después. Murmuró algo y trató de quedarse dormida otra vez, cuando oyó lo que en principio la había despertado.

—Kakarotto…

Bulma inmediatamente se espabiló y le echó un vistazo a Vegeta, quien casi tenía una expresión adolorida. Estaba apretando los dientes, sus ojos estaban bien cerrados, las manos cerradas en puños, sujetando las delgadas sábanas que lo cubrían. Su respiración era errática y áspera mientras ella acercaba su silla a la cama.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó en voz baja, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—Te alcanzaré, Kakarotto —dijo, con voz ronca. Apretó con más fuerza las sábanas que lo cubrían, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en su frente mientras su respiración se hacía más irregular—. Y te derrotaré…

—Vegeta —dijo Bulma, con un tono de voz un poco más alto mientras estiraba una mano para sentir su frente. Estaba ardiendo—. Despierta, Vegeta —le dijo, bajando la mano hasta su cara mientras lo analizaba con ojos preocupados. Él volteó hacia ella cuando sintió su tacto, soltando un gemido bajo y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Su mente estaba inundada por una cascada de recuerdos e imágenes tétricas que pasaban rápidamente y él era incapaz de detenerlas. Podía oír remotamente a la mujer, su voz era un eco distante en su mente. No podía enfocarse en ella, imágenes de Kakarotto y del muchacho venido del futuro lo bombardeaban desde todas las direcciones. Podía verlas con tan claramente como cuando se transformaron en Super Saiyajin, burlándose cuando debían estar arrodillándose frente a él.

—Vegeta…

La mujer de pelo azul estaba diciendo su nombre. Bulma. Ese era su nombre, ¿pero dónde estaba? Vio un destello de su rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por él mientras le sostenía entre los restos de la explosión de la cámara de gravedad. Abrió la boca para preguntarle dónde estaba, pero sólo pudo gruñir de dolor. De repente vio a su padre y de inmediato se llenó de rencor mientras imágenes de Freezer pasaban por su mente…

—_Está perfecto —dijo Freezer, indiferente mientras despedía al rey con un ademán. El Rey Vegeta frunció el ceño ante ese agravio descarado, sumamente ofendido pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su hijo, que estaba a su lado, estaba hirviendo por dentro, queriendo torturar al tirano hasta la muerte antes de acabarlo de una vez por todas. Pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Freezer miró al niño con curiosidad—. Vamos a continuar con el plan… puedes irte, me gustaría presentarme a tu hijo ahora._

_El Rey Vegeta se tornó con duda hacia su hijo. El niño le regresó la mirada, y éste le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Le dio un apretón, antes de afirmarle con la cabeza. El niño retornó el gesto. Luego, el monarca volvió a voltearse y les hizo un ademán a sus hombres para que lo siguieran, y así lo hicieron. Aunque dos de ellos se quedaron atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El rey los miró de reojo y ambos demostraron su comprensión en silencio antes de que él se marchara._

_Vegeta observó a su padre marcharse, sin apartar la mirada de la salida después de que éste se había marchado. El pequeño luego se concentró en los dos saiyajin que seguían en la habitación. Reconoció a uno de ellos como a uno de los comandantes de las tropas de su padre, un saiyajin de nombre Nappa. No reconoció al otro hombre, que tenía cabello largo y negro. Debía ser un guerrero de clase baja. _

_Finalmente, Freezer se aclaró la garganta._

—_Príncipe Vegeta —dijo Freezer con falsa cortesía—, finalmente nos conocemos. Y veo que has traído a una multitud contigo. —Vegeta se volteó lentamente para encarar al tirano, finalmente haciendo contacto visual con él. Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando fijamente al alienígena quien sólo rió entre dientes—. ¿Vaya, ni siquiera vas a decir hola? —preguntó amablemente mientras se levantaba poco a poco de su asiento. _

—_Parece que el niño necesita hacer uso de las lecciones de etiqueta —replicó Zaabon, sonriendo. Vegeta lo aniquiló con la mirada, antes de fruncir. _

_Dodoria dijo, soltando una risilla: —Oh, es un poco arrogante, Zaabon. Mejor ten cuidado._

_—__¿Tiene una mala actitud para ser un simple monito, no les parece? —preguntó Freezer largando una risotada alegre. Eso enfureció tanto al pequeño príncipe, que simplemente no pudo contenerse más. Todo salió de su boca antes de poder detenerlo._

—_¡Tú no me asustas, fenómeno! —le gritó a Freezer, apretando los puños. Zaabon y Dodoria sisearon, pero el tirano apenas y mostró una sonrisa siniestra—. ¡No eres mi dueño ni de mi pueblo! ¡No eres nada, Freezer! ¡Yo soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, Soy el hijo del Rey Vegeta, Yo-!_

_Antes de que el niño pudiese siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, un dolor agudo y cegador lo puso de rodillas. Jadeó, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de dolor en su vida. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, cuando sintió la mano del tirano alrededor de su cuello. _

_Freezer lo levantó. Vegeta gritó de dolor, sabiendo que sus piernas estaban rotas. Sus lágrimas seguían brotando y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Dodoria y Zaabon ahora golpeaban con saña a los dos Saiyajin que sus padres habían dejado con él. Cerró los ojos avergonzado, anhelando que su padre viniese a salvarlo._

_Freezer lo sacudió, diciendo entre risas: —Cuando yo te hable, me responderás, niño. Soy el ser más poderoso del universo, y tú eres un mono de estúpido e insignificante. Puede que seas un príncipe, Vegeta, pero eres el príncipe de una raza de monos inútiles. Te dirigirás a mi como Gran Freezer, o te partiré a la mitad y luego haré lo mismo con tu padre… _

_Freezer luego soltó a Vegeta, dejando que el niño cayera de rodillas. Vegeta chilló de dolor, llorando abiertamente mientras gritaba en agonía. Freezer sólo sonrió con crueldad. _

—_Eres débil, niño —dijo Freezer—. No te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de cambiar eso… pónganlos en los tanques de recuperación —le ordenó a Zaabon y Dodoria. Vegeta estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando el guerrero de coleta lo alzó por el cuello._

—_Vamos, monito_…

_—_¡No! —gritó Vegeta, revolviéndose violentamente en la cama. Bulma se sorprendió, y chillando, apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando él agitó el brazo a la defensiva. Si hubiese sido una fracción de segundo más rápido, posiblemente la habría lastimado. Respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos estaban aún cerrados con fuerza, ahora sudaba profusamente—. ¡No, Freezer, NO!

—¡Vegeta! —gritó Bulma, estirando las manos para tomar sus mejillas mientras la habitación comenzaba a temblar debido a su poder en ascenso—. ¡Está bien, ya estás bien, sólo respira!

Sus ojos pestañearon mientras su voz y tacto le regresaban la conciencia. La tensión comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que _ella_ estaba allí. Si la mujer estaba allí, entonces no era real. ¿O sí? Estaba tan desorientado y se sentía terrible, cada músculo en su cuerpo dolía y ardía. Gruñó de dolor, exhausto y jadeando por aire.

—Está bien —le aseguró Bulma lo más dulcemente que pudo, acariciando su rostro que estaba contorsionado a causa del dolor. Estaba respondiendo bien al contacto, lo calmaba un poco, para su alivio.

—Freezer… —murmuró incoherentemente.

—No está aquí, Vegeta, no está aquí… y tú estás bien —respondió Bulma, continuando la caricia en su rostro, sintiendo obligada a aliviar su mente intranquila. No supo por qué, pero su dolor estaba resonando dentro de ella y tenía que intentar de calmarlo de alguna manera. Tocó su frente otra vez, frunciendo en preocupación por lo caliente que se sentía.

imágenes del tirano transformándose en su forma final inundaron la mente de Vegeta. Repentinamente vio una imagen borrosa de Kakarotto parado a su lado, y su propia mano temblorosa mientras estiraba la mano hacia él tirado en el suelo de Namek mientras sentía que la vida se le iba…

Vegeta se estaba preguntando si estaba muriendo otra vez cuando sintió algo frío presionando su frente. Soltó un gemido ante la tentación. La fría humedad lo ayudó a orientarse, su respiración finalmente se calmó. Las imágenes y los recuerdos es su mente se desvanecieron, y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con unos muy aliviados azules. Los angostó mientras el rostro de ella se aclaraba.

—¿Bulma? —preguntó en voz baja y ronca.

—Hola —le dijo amablemente, sonriendo cuando lo oyó decir su nombre. Le limpió el sudor de la frente con un paño húmedo mientras él gemía, en parte por lo bien que se sentía la tela y en parte en enfado porque ella estuviese allí—. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, pero ya estás bien. ¿Qué te parece si vuelves a dormir para que puedas descansar?

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, mujer —gruñó débilmente, intentando mirarla co furia. Lentamente comenzó a recordar la explosión, y mientras lo hacía, recordó la parte donde la mujer de pelo azul lo encontró. Ahora estaba otra vez con él mientras se recuperaba, y se preguntó amargamente qué motivo tenía para que le importara si él vivía o moría. Tenía que haber un motivo. No era posible que lo estuviese haciendo _porque sí_, nunca antes lo habían ayudado sin segundas intenciones—. Lárgate.

—No hasta que te sientas mejor, amigo. Estás retenido por ahora, así que sólo quédate tranquilo y acostúmbrate —le informó Bulma, con un tono de voz petulante pero con la mirada llena de preocupación. Él resopló, demasiado débil para discutir, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Vegeta estaba intentando aclarar su mente cansada cuando sintió sus dedos suaves acariciando su pelo. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la sensación. Que su cuerpo lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad lo irritaba, y abrió los ojos lo suficiente para mirarla con rabia.

—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? —preguntó, intentando al máximo que su voz se oyera tan peligrosa y amenazante como podía. Pero estaba demasiado exhausto, sólo se oyó como una pregunta débil y cansada. Gruñó en un desesperado intento de salvar su orgullo, añadió por si acaso—, No necesito tu ayuda, estúpida.

—Oh, sólo relájate —le dijo Bulma, poniendo los ojos en blancos ante su terquedad—. Requieres descansar, así que relájate y aclara tu mente. _Necesitas _descansar para mejorarte.

—Aléjate de mí —murmuró, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Bulma lo ignoró y siguió jugando con su pelo, su toque era muy delicado. Bajó los dedos hasta su cuero cabelludo y gentilmente lo masajeó con las puntas.

—Ahora descansa —le ordenó dulcemente.

Vegeta abrió la boca para objetar por habérsele dado una orden directa, pero en vez, soltó un gruñido de placer cuando sintió lo que ella estaba hacienda. Suspiró en deleite, cerrando los ojos y sucumbiendo ante la sensación, demasiado cansado para pelear o discutir con ella. Pronto, su mente se aclaró y su cuerpo se relajó ante la sensación de ella pasándole los dedos por el pelo. _Nunca, _le había permitido a alguien hacerle eso, pero que ella lo tocara así se sentía tan bien…

Bulma sonrió cuando él suspiró profundamente y volteó la cabeza hacia ella, como acercándose hacia su mano. Ella siguió jugando con su pelo, observando mientras él se adormecía. Después de unos minutos, el príncipe estaba respirando profunda y rítmicamente otra vez, su pecho bajaba y subía a un ritmo perfecto. La tensión había desaparecido de su cuerpo y ella supo que estaba rendido otra vez, pero igual siguió jugando con su pelo. Para ser un guerrero tan violento, Vegeta tenía un cabello increíblemente suave. Le encantó que dejara tocárselo, aunque se dio cuenta de que cuando estuviese mejor, quizá no se lo permitiría hacer otra vez.

Sus ojos bajaron un poco y se fijaron en las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Movió su mano libre a una del pecho que era larga pero que ahora prácticamente había desaparecido. La tocó con sumo cuidado, la punta de sus dedos apenas rozaron su piel tibia, preguntándose cuándo y dónde la había obtenido. Parecía dolorosa aún cuando había sanado, y tenía muchísimas que eran similares.

Había padecido tanto dolor físico y emocional en su vida, que no era una _sorpresa _que el fuese como era. ¿Cómo era que nadie podía ver todo el dolor que llevaba a sus espaldas? Era tan obvio para ella. Si de alguna manera pudiese lograr que se abriera ante ella, quizá pudiese quitarse algo de ese peso. Miró de sus cicatrices a su rostro, tomó su mano en las de ellas, y le hizo una promesa silenciosa.

_Sé que hay más en ti de lo que se ve a primera vista, y no voy a descansar hasta descubrirlo…_

* * *

Yamcha abrió la puerta del cuarto de Vegeta y frunció el ceño cuando vio lo que tenía frente a él. Bulma estaba en una silla que estaba volteada hacia la cama del príncipe Saiyajin, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, y éstos sobre un lado de la cama mientras dormía. Vegeta estaba dormido también, y el guerrero lo veía furioso mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Bulma —dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Bulma se despertó inmediatamente, levantando la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver hacia Vegeta. Aunque él seguía en el quinto sueño, soltó un suspiro antes de darse cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Mirando sobre su hombro, ella volteó hacia arriba y vio el rostro enfurecido de su novio con los ojos fijos en ella.

Ella le sonrió cansada. —Hey, cariño.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo —dijo Yamcha en voz baja, mirando de reojo al saiyajin acostado en la cama— en privado?

—Oh, Vegeta está rendido, no oirá —replicó Bulma, mirando otra vez al príncipe mientras Yamcha gruñía por lo bajo.

—Bulma, por favor —insistió. Ella suspiró, agitada mientras se levantaba.

—Okay —declaró, su tono de voz se oía irritado ahora. Siguió a Yamcha afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta en silencio al salir.

Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente cuando oyó que la puerta se cerró. Por puro instinto perfeccionado tras luego tantos años de sobrevivir, se había despertado inmediatamente cuando sintió que Yamcha se acercaba a la habitación, pero había estado tan cansado que optó por no iniciar una pelea con el hombre. Para cuando notó con sorpresa y agitación que Bulma seguía a su lado, el pomo de la puerta ya había sido abierto. Decidiendo que no debía molestarse por dos humanos débiles quejándose encima de él, el saiyajin fingió dormir, esperando que ellos entendieran la señal y lo dejaran solo de una maldita vez.

Los escuchó murmurar tras su puerta, intentando mantener la voz baja, pero ignorantes de que los saiyajin estaban bendecidos por sentidos más agudos. Podía oírlos tan claramente como si estuviesen hablando justo frente a él.

Pero no importaba. Ahora la maldita mujer finalmente lo había dejado solo, podía irse y continuar su entrenamiento. Vegeta tomó la mascarilla de oxígeno y se la quitó, tirándola hacia un lado mientras luchaba por sentarse lentamente. Hizo una mueca de dolor, su cuerpo agarrotado y adolorido mientras oía la conversación detrás de la puerta.

—Todo lo que digo es que no necesitas cuidarlo, es un Saiyajin, estará bien —gruñó Yamcha. Cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho y le regresó la mirada a su novia—. Además, ¿por qué te preocupas por él? ¿No te acuerdas que vino a la Tierra para matarnos?

Bulma se quejó. No quería tener _esa _conversación otra vez. —Vino a la Tierra en búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón. Técnicamente la única persona a la que mató cuando estuvo acá fue a su amigo, el sujeto calvo. Así que _técnicamente, _no nos ha hecho nada.

Vegeta se encogió cuando recordó lo que le había hecho a Nappa. Aunque su mirada se tornó confusa cuando se dio cuenta de algo más. Miró hacia la puerta, su respiración se hizo dificultosa cuando finalmente pudo sentarse. ¿Lo estaba defendiendo de su compañero?

¿Por qué?

—Él _ordenó_ que me mataran, Bulma, ¿qué parte de eso no entiendes? —espetó Yamcha con rabia, furioso de que ella estuviese jugando con juego con el peligroso príncipe saiyajin—. ¡Le dio una paliza a Goku, a todos!

—Y luego él ayudó a Goku en Namek —argumentó Bulma.

—Sólo porque es un maldito conspirador que necesitaba de él —respondió Yamcha.

Bulma soltó un aullido de frustración. —¡No hay quien te gane una! —gritó en exasperación—. Mira, idiota_, _Vegeta está herido ahora, y necesita que alguien lo apoye.

—Bueno, yo por mi parte estoy _feliz _de que esté herido —chasqueó Yamcha—. Quizá eso le enseñe que no es tan invencible, y que a nadie le importa su estúpido título de príncipe.

La furia de Vegeta se intensificó ante las palabras del terrícola, y de pura fuerza de voluntad llevado por su orgullo, finalmente logró ponerse de pie. Aunque sus piernas estaban débiles y tuvo que dejar una mano en la cama para no caer, pero estaría jodido si dejaba que ese _humano _patético insultara su linaje. Apretó los dientes, estremeciéndose por el dolor que lo atravesó, analizando al momento una estrategia para matar al terrícola sin empeorarse en el proceso.

Aunque se detuvo y se encogió cuando oyó a la mujer gritar: —¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? Vegeta no te ha hecho NADA, ¿y tú estás FELIZ de que esté herido? ¿Te das cuenta de que pudo haber MUERTO? ¿Entonces cómo te habrías sentido, maldito desalmado? —chilló Bulma en la cara de Yamcha mientras él retrocedía un poco, aterrado por su estallido—. Cómo crees que me habría sentido sabiendo que una cámara de gravedad que yo ayudé a diseñar, demonios, a _construir_, acabó con la vida de alguien, ¿uh?

Vegeta miró hacia la puerta con una expresión perpleja mientras oía a la mujer defender su honor vigorosamente. Habría sonreído si no se habría sentido tan confundido por sus palabras. Si hubiese muerto en la explosión, no se habría sentido más que avergonzado por haber sido tan descuidado con su entrenamiento. Jamás se le pasó por la mente que alguien se habría sentido afligido por su muerte.

Y nunca se imaginó que ese alguien sería ella.

Lenta y perezosamente, el príncipe se tornó y caminó hacia la ventana en la habitación. Necesitaba entrenar y lograr que su mente dejara de enfocarse en cosas que no entendía. Susurró algunas maldiciones a los terrícolas, negándose a pensar en sus emociones estúpidas. Todo eso era una debilidad, y tenía suficiente debilidad física con qué lidiar en ese momento.

—Retiro lo dicho —cedió Yamcha finalmente, pero Bulma lo estaba atravesando con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran, él estaría tres metros bajo tierra—. Es sólo que se suponía que saldríamos a cenar esta noche y tú estás aquí con él, y lo olvidaste por completo… —Frunció mientras su voz se apagaba, contemplándola.

Bulma suspiró, su mirada se suavizó. —Lo sé, y lo siento. Sólo necesitaba quedarme con él.

—Está bien —se limitó a decir Yamcha, fingiendo lo herido que se había sentido. Se tomó un momento para organizar sus ideas antes de suspirar otra vez, hacienda contacto visual con su novia—. Oye, puedo ver lo que tratas de hacer. Intentas ayudarlo, crees que puedes hacerlo cambiar. Pero él es un monstruo, B, siempre lo ha sido, y nunca dejará de serlo.

—Eso no lo sabes —respondió Bulma con rabia—. No lo conoces.

—Tú tampoco.

Bulma abrió la boca, pero no tuvo respuesta para eso. La heredera frunció y cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia la puerta del príncipe. Del otro lado, Vegeta estaba parado sobre el alfeizar, cautivado por el aire fresco de exterior. Se sentía tan bien, y estaba a instantes de ir a su cámara de gravedad. Podía verla desde donde estaba, tan cerca. Estaría allí en unos minutos si volaba.

Pero titubeó, mirando sobre su hombro hacia la puerta mientras esperaba a que la mujer respondiera. No sabía por qué, pero sólo quería oír lo que ella tenía que decir.

—Mira, no puedo explicarlo. Es sólo que tengo el presentimiento de que no es una mala persona. Está aquí, está peleando de nuestro lado, ayudándonos. Está del lado de _todos _nosotros, Yamcha… ¿no te parece que podría tener al menos a una persona de su lado?

Vegeta oyó sus palabras y miró otra vez hacia afuera, dudando por un momento mientras fruncía. Haciendo una mueca, alzó vuelo hacia la cámara de gravedad, no quería oír otro minuto de las sandeces que decía la mujer. Él era una persona solitaria, y se había acostumbrado a ello hacía bastante tiempo.

—Bueno, no confío en él —gruñó Yamcha.

Bulma dijo en un suspiro: —Nadie lo hace, y luego se preguntan por qué es un maldito todo el tiempo.

—Está bien, pero después no vengas a llorarme cuando te rechace de forma grosera —dijo Yamcha ásperamente, desviando la mirada.

La mirada severa de Bulma desapareció repentinamente, y fue reemplazada poco a poco por una sonrisa intencional mientras ponía las manos en las caderas. —¿Estás _celoso _de Vegeta?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió Yamcha indignado, resoplando como si ella lo hubiese ofendido muchísimo. Bulma sólo sonrió ampliamente, antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y abrazarlo. Yamcha intentó aferrarse a su ira, pero era una batalla perdida. Suspiró y le regresó el abrazo.

—Te ves tan adorable cuando estás celoso —se burló Bulma antes de reír. Dando un paso atrás, lo besó en la mejilla.

—Lo que sea —dijo Yamcha, aunque la rabia ya no estaba presente en su voz.

—Mira, déjame ir a ver a Vegeta y luego nos iremos a cenar, ¿vale?

Sus ojos brillaron considerablemente ante eso y sonrió: —Me parece bien. Te esperaré en la entrada del frente.

—Okay.

Ella lo vio marcharse antes de voltearse y entrar de nuevo a la habitación del príncipe. Para su consternación, la cama estaba vacía. Las sábanas tiradas a un lado, así como la mascarilla de oxígeno. Los ojos de Bulma se fijaron en la ventana, y gruñó. Debió haberlo sabido, y se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlo visto venir mientras se marchaba. Tomó la dirección contraria por la que se había marchado Yamcha, yendo a una salida que la llevaba a la cámara de gravedad.

_Ese maldito terco, se va a matar si sigue así… voy a cantarle las cuarenta…_

* * *

_07/09/2014_


End file.
